


Kinktober 2019

by TheGingerGhost



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Agender Character, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Demisexual Character, Demisexuality, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mild Dissociation, Mild Language, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Self-Medication, Pheromones, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Spit As Lube, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGingerGhost/pseuds/TheGingerGhost
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. I'm fully aware I'm late to the party, don't call me out.





	1. Preface

I'll try to write more than a hundred words each chapter (it isn't intended to be a drabble series), but first and foremost this is to help me attempt to overcome writers block for my other projects. Chapter titles will be the prompt, while the summary of each chapter will be the primary kink plus the ship/characters. Extra warnings will be provided in chapter notes, if I feel the need to particularly emphasize any of them. That said, I'll see you lovelies in the first "official" chapter.

The prompts I'll be using, in no particular order, are:

Inflation

Begging

Sensory Deprivation | Knife Play

Spit-roasting

Sadism/Masochism

Corset | Biting

Praise-kink | Incest

Blood/Gore | Prostitution/Sex Work

Bondage | Lingerie

Hair-pulling

Cross-dressing

Licking

Gags

Distention

Uniforms

Body Worship

Collaring

Xenophilia

Public | Formal Wear

Dirty talk

Branding

Threesome (or more)

Scars

Shower/Bath

Olfactophilia (Scent Kink)

Toys

Against a wall

Stripping/Striptease

Double (Or more) Penetration

Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose


	2. Aginst a Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt -- Against a Wall  
Ship -- Take Hirako/Aki Suzuki (Take/OC)  
Kink(s) -- Wall Sex; Minor Come Inflation; Minor Scent Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning(s) -- Past Child Abuse; Past Self-Medication (Drugs, Alcohol); Self-Harm/Cutting; Implied Cheating; Gender Dysphoria; Drinking; Mildly Dubious Consent; Minor Dissociation
> 
> I've added the list of prompts I'll be using to the preface. Huan Cheung <strike>Washuu</strike> is an OC that belongs to my dear friend Mia. Set two to three weeks after chapter 178.

Of late, things had been less than stellar.

...No, if they were truly being honest, things had been falling apart. Five months was a long time to spiral out of control, mentally and emotionally speaking, but for Aki Suzuki they had seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye. As the psychiatrist employed by the Commission of Counter Ghoul for the majority of Investigators above First Class, the redheaded alpha knew very well the sort of things trauma could do to a person, but they had perhaps naïvely hoped that they would never have to drown into that place again. Because it wasn’t simply their job that made them well acquainted with trauma and what it did to a person. No, that "honor" went to their parents, who had abused them in all ways but physically and sexually – just for having been born an alpha. For being different, for "daring to be an abomination," as if they had had any say in that. Their childhood and early teenage years had been the sort of Hell it took years to heal from, but they hadn’t begun said healing process alone.

While their childhood and most of their teenage years had been spent alone – classmates and other peers just as repulsed by the "abomination" that they were – following their emancipation and all but fleeing to Japan at sixteen, Aki had found a friend in the most unlikely of places. A beta in their class by the name of Take Hirako had initiated a friendship that had likely surprised both of them equally, becoming both Aki’s first friend, and the first thing to really and truly break through their depression. During the roughly ten months they had lived with their aunt, they had picked up the habit of self-medicating, which Take’s friendship and support (and suggestion of therapy) had helped the redhead overcome. Four years into the friendship, Aki realized they had fallen in love, and the rest had been history. Following their first tour of duty being cut short by an injury that almost cost their arm, Aki had been honorably discharged, and subsequently decided to become a psychiatrist.

A few years later, they and Take had gotten married, a fact known only to Take’s first partner Kishou Arima. Over the years between graduating from high school and the present, the three of them had become quite close – or, so Aki had thought. The American had believed they knew both men as well as they knew themself, but Kishou’s death and Take’s defection had rocked Aki’s world to it’s very core, completely destabilizing the sanity and life the redhead had worked so hard to build for themself. The ensuing six or seven days of interrogation had been survivable; they had mostly just shut down, responding on autopilot. The ensuing suspicion and distrust the the CCG regarded them with had been bearable; even there, they had always been something of an outsider. It was the gaping wounds in their life, that were neither survivable nor bearable. In one fell swoop, they had lost everyone they loved, and they had no clue how to go about picking up the shattered pieces in the aftermath.

So, in both inadvisably and childishly, Aki simply… _didn’t_.

* * *

Honestly, Take Hirako hadn’t wanted to believe it, at first.

Not that he didn’t find Dr. Haun Cheung – a beta and a colleague of Aki’s; the two redheaded psychiatrists seemed to be friends – credible. That wasn’t the issue. The brunet beta had always treated things he didn’t know how to handle this way, mostly thanks to his parents. _Ignore it. Pretend it doesn’t exist. It’s not your problem. Don’t get involved. It’ll go away if you persist long enough_. When he and Aki were still in high school, he had done it with the ways Aki self-medicated their depression, along with just how often they cut. As the two of them had gotten older, and Aki had started seeing a psychotherapist as well as a physiotherapist, he had done it (and continued to, though he was rarely so honest with himself) about the growing feelings he had for Kishou Arima. But now, almost twenty years since he had first met Aki, he realized his usual strategies were doing far more harm than good. Assuming they had done any good at all, in the first place, of course.

Even as a teen, he had known the redhead’s coping mechanisms were unhealthy; how could he have not? But it seemed he had believed just as much as they had, that they were past that. That they were stronger than the person they had been. That they were stable enough to handle something like this. …Which wasn’t really _fair_, he could at least admit, thinking about it objectively as he could. Under normal circumstances, Aki was sure and steady; but these were so far removed from normal circumstances, it shouldn’t have been a surprise. Neither he nor Arima had shared anything but the vaguest notion of having plans with Aki, nor had Take been able to warn them, so it wasn't exactly a shock Aki assumed he didn’t care. He knew about their trauma. He knew how their parents had treated them as a child, like an object to be broken or tossed aside at a whim. He knew how they reacted when triggered, and that the worse the trigger was, the more support they needed to stabilize. But he’d done it anyway.

Leaving he could justify as the Greater Good; ignoring Aki after Dragon he couldn’t.

* * *

Almost the moment Aki opened the door, he realized this may've been a mistake.

Though omegas had the best noses of the three secondary genders, it would’ve taken someone with no sense of smell _at all_ to miss the fact that the redhead was drunk. Then Take watched Aki inhale, and belatedly realized his second, perhaps more damning mistake – he smelled like an omega in heat. The reaction was nigh-on instantaneous. Blue irises warm as a summer sky were all but swallowed by the black of their pupils, as they blew wide at the smell of plums and plum blossoms. It wasn’t his scent, not even close to sandalwood and citrus, but it didn’t matter it was Ui’s instead. (So much for doing something good by looking after the younger man.) Within the span of a few heartbeats, he had been hauled bodily inside and shoved against the wall, the door slamming shut behind him. Despite being the one more used to consistent combat, Take wasn’t fool enough to try to break the redhead’s hold. Not with their teeth at his throat, poised to bite.

Not that it would’ve been the first time they had bitten him – Aki had claimed him. once they were married, though shirt collars and turtlenecks hid the mark – but with the situation precarious as it was, he wasn’t going to _provoke_ them into it. Pressed against the wall, their front to his back, he could feel them breathing. Could feel the soft pressure that meant they weren’t wearing their binder, feel the way their hands shook at his hips. He could also smell blood beneath the scent of whiskey, an unneeded confirmation that they had well and truly unraveled in the last five months, long sleeves hiding scars and cuts. There were so many things they needed to fix between them, so many things that needed to be talked about and dealt with, but first and foremost the state he had unthinkingly driven Aki to needed to be addressed. After all, no matter their restraint when in their right mind, most alphas couldn't control themselves when thrown into an unexpected rut.

Though Take refused to feel bad about it, as it had been completely accidental, it was still something he should help them deal with. Of course, that assumed Aki would let him have a say in how this went – a fact he knew would haunt them, when they were lucid again. It was why they diligently took rut suppressants, along with their psychiatric medications. It was one of the aspects of their nature they still wrestled with, one they had yet to come to terms with, and one they almost actively hated. In short, it was going to be a long week, no matter how this played out. A sharp nip at his throat brought the present screeching back into focus, Take doing his best to remain pliant, so his spouse’s instincts wouldn’t see him as a threat or a challenge. Aki when given over to the part of themself that was all alpha wasn’t an Aki he knew, so caution was his surest ally at the moment. Caution, and submission.

"You smell like an omega in heat," the redhead growled, voice a touch deeper than their usual neutral pitch. They nuzzled up from his vulnerable jugular to his ear before they continued speaking, actions deceptively soft, voice strained with the immense amount of willpower it was taking for them not to just rip off his clothes and get on with it. "I don’t know what the _fuck_ you think you’re doing, sweetheart," the emphasis they put on the curse, plus the endearment made something in him want to respond – preposterous as that was, as he wasn’t an omega – another sharp nip reminded him where his focus should be, "but you’d better tell me… or I can’t make you _enjoy_ it." Their statement was punctuated with a roll of their hips, the feel of just how obviously they _wanted_ him adding extra emphasis to their words. Added to the restraint they were showing, Take was nonplussed for a moment.

When he realized what was going on a heartbeat later, he felt rather foolish for not having understood it right away. Even now, with their instincts at the fore, their personality shone through. Aki was forcing themself to _wait_, even though he could imagine it was painful, all because they loved him so much. They wanted his consent; they wanted him to enjoy what was inevitable. And, though it would probably make their sanity fray even more, he knew with sudden surety they would've stopped. If he had _asked_ them to, if he had _wanted_ them to, they would have. No matter what it might cost them, or how much it hurt, he was always their top priority. _His_ feelings, and what _he_ wanted, never thinking of themself unless forced to. Even drunk to begin with, thanks to pain he had caused for the sake of the Greater Good, and now barely holding back a rut – they were _still_ only thinking of _him_. At that moment, he decided he could sort out his feelings later.

He didn’t enjoy forcing Aki to think of themself, but it was the least he could do for them.

Carefully reaching up, the brunette gently cupped a hand against the back of their neck, massaging a bit of the tension he could feel in their spine. As he did so, a small smile forming on his lips, he pressed back against them in answer. Still, as much of a tacit consent as this was, he knew they needed to hear him say it; and in a way, he needed to hear himself say it, too. "It’s okay, love," Take murmured, just loud enough to be heard in the stillness between them. "I just want you." _Fuck me_ remained unsaid, but the purr he felt and heard reverberating through Aki’s chest was a clear reassurance they understood. The position wasn't ideal, but at least clothing was dealt with easily enough. Then came the sticking point; preparation. Had he been an omega, or had this been planned, it wouldn’t have been an issue. In the former case his, body would’ve produced ample slick on its own, while in the latter lubrication would’ve been near at hand.

Instead, after shifting a bit so that he was braced against the wall with his hips at an angle, spit would have to do. Attentive as always, while they did their best to open him up as quickly and gently as they could with one hand, Aki’s other was occupied with stroking the brunet’s own arousal. It had taken a bit, but eventually the purring, warmth, and plethora of bites and marks that were littered over the back of his neck and across his shoulders had eased him into an answering desire. But even with that, even with Aki doing their best to mitigate the pain he would feel as much as possible, the burn that came with the alpha entering him made him whine sharply in discomfort. When they tried to stop, he all but begged them to keep going; though painful now, it would fade as he got used to the sensation. Not that he was _unused_ to it, much as he did his best to not think about it. It was something else to address, but he couldn't focus on that now.

If he thought about it, he’d end up blocking out the first time he and Aki were being intimate "for real." This by all rights should have happened so very differently. Without all the wreckage between them, without all the pain, but done was done. The beta knew he was being selfish, but if it took being selfish to give his mate at least this much, then he would commit any sin gladly. Even though it was something of a fake, built on a lie of omission, and his own refusal to acknowledge a betrayal _worse_ than when he had abandoned the blue-eyed alpha he had fallen in love with so long ago. It seemed that Aki had taken his inattention as a sign that it was alright for them to start moving, likely more of an instinctual reaction than anything else, as they did just that. The first thrust brought Take out of his thoughts, but even he couldn’t tell if the noise he made was pleasured or not.

After that, he couldn’t have gotten lost in his thoughts – though the psychiatrist in Aki likely would’ve called it something else entirely – even if he had wanted to. Which he didn’t, he was fairly sure. Even with the awkward, painful beginning, the pleasure soon began to override everything else. The corner of his mind not finally beginning to enjoy itself wondered if it had anything to do with the pheromones the redhead was giving off, the scent of apples and cinnamon hanging heavy in the air, but the rest didn’t care. Though it might have just been the haze talking (pheromones affected betas too, after all), it seemed the only downside to this current position was that he couldn’t see their face. While normally it would’ve felt vaguely uncomfortable to watch Aki’s expressions when they were being intimate, mostly thanks to the constant worry of triggering their dysphoria, this time felt different.

Maybe it was the rut, an outside force finally shoving the pair of them into something healthy for once. Maybe the alpha’s pheromones and attentiveness to any little sounds he made were the cause. Maybe he felt more at ease and secure because of who he was with. Maybe the answer was all of it, or none of it at all, but it suddenly didn’t matter. All that mattered was the feel of Aki pressed so close behind him, steady and sure and loving, even as their hips never stopped moving. It was a rather ruthless pace, and thanks to how hard they were holding onto his hip with their free hand, he was probably going to have bruises later. Their other hand was still working to give him even more pleasure, fingers deft and movements dexterous, still thinking of him more than themself even now. But then, the wonderfully comfortable and comforting haze was broken by Take realizing that with every thrust he could feel Aki’s knot slowly forming.

This time, the brunet actively pushed away any thoughts not of Aki, or the sensation of being knotted by his mate for the first time. Every thrust before it caught and held fast was a kind of sweet torture. The relentless waves of pleasure, and just the right angle of the redhead’s hips, was a wonderful kind of agony. But then it did catch and hold, and instinct drove the alpha to press as deep inside of him as they could manage, climaxing with little warning other than sinking their teeth into the claim bite they had given him so many years ago. With all of his focus on the warm, heady rush of being filled so completely; had he been capable of it, there was no doubt he would’ve been pregnant from just the sheer _volume_ of it. The beta’s own release was more of an afterthought than anything else, at least for Take himself. Somehow, Aki seemed to have retained just enough awareness to keep moving their hand until he came was well.

For one blissful moment, everything was alright.


End file.
